nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Nitrome 2.0 (skin)
Nitrome 2.0 is the eleventh Skin released on Nitrome.com. The skin was released on August 25th, and was released along with the Nitrome 2.0 version of the site. Description The skin contains a bridge, where the Cactus Men can be seen in their Handcart Truck, near the Mechasaur from Rubble Trouble Tokyo near the Demolition Crew (more exactly Barry, 2 Larrys ,Garry and the Boss) from the Rubble Trouble Series relocating a part of the bridge with the Helicopter using Grabber. In a part of the bridge is a race, where the Bearded man, Guard Dog, a Small Legged Blob, Turner, Princess, King Frog and a Henchmen (maybe Enemy 585) appear in Karts. They Karts have just 4 wheels and a steering-wheel, while others lack a steering-wheel. Turner doesn't have a steering wheel, and some Karts have a steering Wheel but it is hard to see. It is not known how some characters can drive, as the Small Legged Blob and Guard Dog lack arms. The bridge is located above the sea. On One hill, the Raccoon (Fighting Game version) is sitting down playing on an NES with the Turbo Controller . The sea has islands which have buildings, One is "Nitrome Towers", which has a giant Parasite climbing it with Princess Nectarine in one tentacle. On the other island is a tower with a knight from Knight Trap and enemies from Knight Trap, with the Knight attempting to scale the tower. Another building has Sleepwalkers who are waling out of a Portal; on top of the building is a Chick from Chick Flick. On another island is a giant Venus fly trap (Super feed me version) escaping the Plume Greenhouse by breaking the glass. A nearby hill has leech from Super Feed Me in a desert zone. In between the two hills is a pipe, and a previously unidentified character (until a preview released on the blog on September 2nd, 2011) hangs from it. Next to Plume are two ships, one ship with the pirate flag on the right that holds two Squirrels from Chick Flick, and the one on the left which have pirates from Mutiny. In on the Bridge is many cars made to look like other Nitrome Characters. One car has the Monkey on the back, who is infested with Beetles. Many buildings are seen around the area, two buildings that looks like Magneboy and one what looks like a Henchmen. A lot of characters appear as trucks. For example, Chiseler and Zapo. A hill looks like repaired by the Chiseler after it was destroyed. This is a reference to the ending of Chisel 2 game. Characters in the skin Rubble Trouble TYO 2.0.jpg|Helicopter (Rubble Trouble)|link=Helicopter Capture feed.jpg|Venus Fly Trap|link=Venus Fly Trap Sushi 2.0 2.jpg|Sushi|link=Sushi Lunch Sushi 2.0.jpg|Swindler|link=Sushi Lunch Mecha 2.0.jpg|Mecha Saur|link=Mecha Saur Parasite2.jpg|Parasite|link=Parasite (Character) Baloon 2.0.jpg|Balloon|link=Hot Air Balloon (Character) Baloons Inc. 2,0.jpg|Balloon and station|link=Hot Air! Off the rails.jpg|Cactus men|link=Cactus Men Buff racoon.jpg|Raccoon|link=Raccoon Pirates vs squirrles 2.0.JPG|The Pirates from Mutiny vs. the Squirrels from Chick Flick Toxic 2.0.jpg|A truck coloured like Toxic|link=Toxic (Character) T. sub blue 2.0.jpg|Blue|link=Blue Test Sub Blue and green 2.0.jpg|Blue, and green/orange|link=Test Subject Blue (Series) Pirates 2.0.jpg|Pirates|link=Mutiny Chick flick 2.0.jpg|Squirrels|link=Chick Flick CanaryOctoboss 2.0.jpg|Canary Miner shooting Octoboss|link=Octoboss Canary 2.0.jpg|Canary Miner|link=Canary 214-LE Nitrome Towers.png|Nitrome Towers|link=Nitrome Towers Bulletheads 2.0.jpg|Yellow Tricolpian Soldier|link=Triclopians Tanked up2.0.jpg|Tank|link=Tank Chisel truck.jpg|Chiseller|link=Chiseller Droplets 2.0.jpg|Droplet|link=Droplets (Characters) Trivia * The Parasite scaling Nitrome Towers with Princess Nectarine in his hand is a reference to King Kong. * The several Enemy 585 characters in mini Go-karts is a reference to Mario Kart. The Banana Peels and Star is also a reference to items from the series. * The skin blends elements from the Classic Skin and modern Nitrome games, along with buildings, highways, and newer Nitrome characters. *It is possible to have the Skin displayed in v1.1 of Nitrome.com by typing in the URL http://www.nitrome.com/skins/index.html?skin_num=1&skin_name=nitromev2 into the URL Bar. This only works if the Nitrome Website has not already switches to the 2.0 version. * There is a reference to Super Mario Galaxy 1 & 2 in the Skin. The hill with the Venus Fly Trap breaking out of Plume is a reference to Dino Piranha breaking out of its egg in Super Mario Galaxy. Dino Piranha is also based on a Venus Fly Trap. The hill next to it, the Leeches burrowing around the planet is a reference to Gobblegut from Super Mario Galaxy 2, who attacks by burrowing through the planet. There is also a Warp Pipe in the middle of the planet. * Nitrome Must Die and Swindler appear in this skin before their game debut. Category:Skins Category:Nitrome 2.0